Enthusiasm, Curbed
by Aurora Dusk
Summary: Bonnie would be the one to get stuck on the side of the road. And her mechanic-in-blue-pickup has a few secrets of his own... Vampire Diaries & Secret Circle Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

This TVD universe only acknowledges season 1 & the TSC universe only acknowledges the books.

* * *

**Enthusiasm, Curbed**

"Perfect. _Just_ perfect," Bonnie Bennett scowled at her car as the engine sputtered to a shuddering stop on the side of the road. She dropped her head to the steering wheel. There were only a handful of hours of light left in the day and she did not want to be around when darkness fell. She, of all people, knew too well what the darkness held.

"Better call AAA," she muttered and began digging for her cell phone.

Bonnie left Mystic Falls after graduation, vowing to put the small town behind her. She worked her butt off for a semester at UPenn and then applied abroad, vanishing to Amsterdam. She found a peaceful coven of witches there, who helped calm the energy in her. She now led a mostly normal life. Well, far more normal than her high school years.

She didn't speak much with any of her friends, save for Caroline. After everything, she couldn't stand to watch Elena make destructive choices in the name of her love for Stefan, no matter how wonderful he was. And staying in Mystic Falls just left her to be a part of Damon's games. At one point in time, she thought he might actually care for her. But she knew better now.

Bonnie sighed wearily. This is why she hated being alone so close to Mystic Falls. Tomorrow would be the seven-year anniversary of her grandmother's death. She wanted to place some flowers at her grave – a little phlox for harmony, some rosemary for remembrance plus white heather for protection – and then get back to the University of Virginia campus, where she worked as a TA for the history department while studying for graduate degree.

_Alaric would be proud_, she thought suddenly. Angry at the unbidden thought, Bonnie threw herself out of the car to wait for the repairman.

* * *

Nick Armstrong turned off the Interstate, eyes alter for the young co-ed whose car broke down. He was hardly in the mode to deal with a bratty, sorority girl who forgot to fill her tank with gas. It was the full moon tonight and he wanted to make it back to New Salem in time for the Circle.

Ever since the craziness with John Black died down, the Circle had done it's best to return to a regular routine. But the pull of the real world was strong. Nick found a good paying mechanic's job a few hours outside of New Salem, right around the time Cassie and Adam announced their engagement. It seemed as good a time as any to take a break from the small town life. There wouldn't be much time for witchy activities, with the wedding planning and all, so he figured a few months away from home base would do him some good.

He always made it back on nights of the full moon though.

He found the leggy co-ed leaning against her door, an irritated look on her face. Years of practice around his cousin Deborah and her best friend Faye kept his own face indifferent.

"What happened?" he asked simply.

She shrugged and pointed at the hood, "It started smoking and then it died."

He resisted from scowling at her attitude and popped open the hood. After a few minutes of tinkering, he let out a long sigh.

"It looks like you have a busted alternator."

"Fix it, I don't care how much it costs," she all but snapped.

He settled her with a steely look that left no room for questions, "It's a special order part. I need to tow your car in and-"

"-what?" she hissed, "And how am I supposed to get home?"

She inwardly winced to referring to Mystic Falls as her home, not that the sullen mechanic would care.

"AAA will provide you with a temporary car," he ground out.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Bonnie huffed, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

Nick brought the truck around and began hitching her car. She stomped around to the front door of the truck, her arms full of flowers and herbs. He climbed in after her. His eyebrows rose at the selection cradled in her lap.

"That's an interesting assortment. Pick them for a friend?"

"Something like that," Bonnie said dismissively.

Nick tried not to roll his eyes. _Probably just a New Age freak._

"You should add some scullcap, it helps with relaxation," he offered while suppressing a smirk.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, her self-restraint far shorter than his, "I'll keep that in mind."

But she was really thinking that he was probably just some New Age freak.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer heat hit Nick full force as he walked out of the air conditioned mechanics shop to pick up his phone. He pulled the device to his year without checking the caller ID, eager to answer before it went to voicemail. As soon as he heard the voice on the other end, he regretted rushing to the call.

"You better be dying."

He stifled a groan, "Hello Faye."

"Seriously Nick, you were supposed to be here hours ago to help put up the tent."

He sighed, "I know Faye and I will be there soon. I just have one more client and –"

"-oh cut the crap Nick. You can't stand to be around Adam and Cassie anymore than I can but they need the Circle."

He switched his phone to his other ear in alarm, "Why? Did something happen?"

Faye let out a long-suffering sigh, "For the binding ceremony."

There was a pause and Nick imagined she wore a similar, nauseated look.

"I can't leave yet," he said finally.

"Can't or won't Nicholas?"

He grimaced at the sound of his full name, "It's important, Faye."

Now it was her turn to be concerned, "Nick what's going on?"

"I'll call you when I'm on my way. Pick out a tie for me. And no pink this time!"

"But it goes so well with -" he hung up before she could finish her whine. Once Faye got started, she would not stop.

"Pink would suit your complexion," his head snapped up to see the co-ed from the week before. She looked softer today, in a flowy sundress with her hair tumbling over one shoulder.

"Really, I always thought lavender was better for my palette," the sarcastic rebuttal slipped out of its own accord. The corner of her mouth curled upward at his snark.

He gestured back into the shop, "Your car is this way Ms. Bennett."

"It's Bonnie," she corrected immediately, "Thank you for last week. I'm sorry if I was rude."

"It was a full moon," Nick shrugged as they approached her Range Rover. Bonnie made a face at the back of his head. _There goes that New Age nonsense again_.

"I replaced the alternator and changed your oil. Did you realize you still have your snow tires in?"

Bonnie didn't know how to respond to that. _Actually, those are custom studded with vervain-laced stakes in case I run into a vampire! _Like that would go over well. She settled on, "I drive a lot."

Nick wondered if she thought he was stupid. Her car barely had 20,000 miles on it and was at least 8 years old. And that wasn't the only thing he had noticed about her vehicle.

"Right," he replied slowly. Bonnie reached out to open the door. At her touch, the engine revved ever so slightly. She didn't even notice.

He leaned down from behind her to whisper in her ear, "You need to stop Influencing your car."

She scoffed, "I am not Influencing -"

Her eyes widened as she registered what he was saying. Her heart began racing in apprehension as she turned to face him. All her instincts screamed at her to run as he leaned languidly against her car door.

_You are Bonnie freaking Bennett_, she reminded herself and threw out her signature spell, the aneurysm buster. The magic seemed to hit against a brick wall. She tried another spell to cause paralysis followed by another headache inducer but it dissipated quickly as if absorbed by a force field. What was this guy?

The blonde mechanic yawned, "Well that was entertaining...though I suggest you put out that fire. It's the boss' favorite fica."

The flame went out quickly - almost too quickly for Bonnie's abilities. When was the last time she lost control of her magic?

She took a shaky breath, trying to steady her trembling body, "Listen, I don't -"

Nick straightened as he took in her nervous state, "Hey, hey," he settled his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "I am not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you."

The warmth of his hands on her shoulders were comforting but his words were not, "I don't need help."

Nick rolled his eyes and stepped away from her, "Your magic is leaking everywhere and that's not healthy. For you and most especially not for the environment."

She scowled at his patronizing tone, "Oh really. And where do you get this knowledge from?"

He spread his arms apart in an incredulous fashion, "I'm a witch, too."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Sure you are. You and every other New Age freak."

He chuckled, "You know, I thought the same thing about you when we first met. A remembrance bouquet is not advanced witchcraft after all but your magic is all over this car. It's beyond elemental control. You come from a strong line, probably Salem witches."

"Oh, great observation," she responded mockingly.

Nick sighed, "Fine, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this."

Bonnie tensed, having expected an attack as soon as he revealed he was a witch. The air around her stilled. She looked around. No, the world around her had stopped. People were frozen mid sentence, a set of keys were suspended midair as they were tossed from one mechanic to another and a sip of coffee was lodged in its descent to the cup holder's shirt. She gaped at Nick.

"You stopped time?"

Nick nodded, still maintaining an air of nonchalance, "Purely a witch power."

Bonnie shook her head in frustration, "Why bother with me? I'm no one to you," her shoulders slumped as she asked wearily, "What do you want from me?"

He frowned, "Want? You don't have anything I would need. But witches were once a much more connected community and we have to help each other when one of our own is in trouble."

"You keep saying that but I'm _fine_," she snapped.

"Waking up on the floor yet? Unexplained headaches? Bouts of tiredness? Joint pain?"

Bonnie involuntarily rubbed her elbow, "How...?"

"Your magic is leaking," Nick repeated, "It's making you sick."

Bonnie furrowed her brow, "How is that possible?"

"Someone is trying to tap into your life force," he explained, "I don't know who or why but you need to protect yourself fast or your car won't be your last victim."

"How is the busted carburetor my fault?"

"Alternator," he corrected, "The leaking magic infused itself into the engine. The strain of the excessive energy was too much for the car."

"Oh."

He pulled a crystal out of his pocket and handed it to her. It was lavender and glowed with the faint pulse of magic, "I pulled out what I could into this crystal. You'll want to purify if before restoring it to yourself."

Bonnie picked up the crystal and gasped as the energy reached for her. She reverently uttered the incantation for cleansing before wrapping her fingers around the crystal. The energy sucked back into her body. Her being zinged with pleasure and she felt whole, better than she had in years. The last time she felt that was practicing magic with Grams as a new witch. She looked up at Nick in wonder. The world around them started again. He managed a small smile for her.

"Now, who would want to steal your life force?"

She pocketed the crystal with a sigh. _Too many suspects to count_.

"I'll handle it."

He tucked his hands in his pockets and leaned closer, "Look, if someone is targeting you they could target any other witch. I have family and people I care about who could be at risk."

She scowled at him, unconsciously stroking the crystal in her pocket, "I am more than capable of handling this. Besides, I doubt you're at risk. Thanks for fixing my car."

She spun away from him, intent on heading back to her grimoire and raising hell against the person responsible.

"And if it's a witch hunter," Nick asked, "Are you prepared for that?"

A shudder ran down her spine as she recalled her last encounter with a witch hunter in Amsterdam. The smell of scarred flesh still haunted her.

Nick gently touched her shoulder, "At least let me get you home safely."

_Home_. Did such a place exist? Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"It's more than two hours away-"

"-I know, I have access to your file with AAA," Nick smirked, "So it's not really a question. I'm coming whether you want me to or not."

Knowing she didn't have much choice and could use the backup, she nodded her consent, "Ok."


End file.
